There has been an increased use in conferences that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these conferences, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information. Often times the ongoing effectiveness of the conference depends on the participants paying attention in the conference. There are many reasons as to why the participant fails to pay attention in the conference. Several examples include exchanged information that is poorly designed, participants falling behind during the conference, lack of interest on the part of the participant, and technical difficulties that prevent the participant from following the conference.